


(N64) Rainbow Road

by Looali



Series: The Ever-Increasing Sufferings of Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shouyou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Gen, just guys being dudes, playing mario kart, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These sleepovers had become pretty routine for them by now, they'd play video games, eat inordinate amounts of food, and complain about their best friends. It was nice, if either of them were honest, to have someone to actually understand when you talk about how, well, emotionally constipated your best friend was. If a few secrets happened to be let out along the way, that was okay too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(N64) Rainbow Road

            The plans had been made weeks ago but they’d only just gotten around to it. Volleyball, exams (that Hinata only just passed), and other commitments had just gotten in the way. Now though, three weeks later, they were both finally free and it left Hinata brimming with excitement, jumping on the balls of his feet with his sleeping bag in one hand and a myriad of various foods in the other on the doorstep of Yamaguchi’s house. Unable to find a freehand to ring the doorbell with, the short boy pressed his nose to the button just like Natsu was so fond of doing, neither really caring about what had previously touched it.  
  
            Yamaguchi was almost immediately at the door, swinging it open as wide as his grin and sheparding Hinata inside.  
  
            “Everything is set up in my room! I'm so excited!”  
  
            “Me too!” Hinata enthused in return.  
  
            He hadn't often been to Yamaguchi’s house, but they’d had enough of their sleepovers to roughly know the layout of the house by now, allowing him to speed past Yamaguchi and practically fall into the freckled boy’s room.  
  
            Turning around to see Yamaguchi shutting the door behind him, looking slightly flustered without losing the grin he’d donned for the night, Hinata dropped his bags and dropped cross legged on the floor. He pulled two bags of crisps from his array of food and tossed one over to Yamaguchi, who’d placed himself across from Hinata on the floor.  
  
            “So what’s on the set list for tonight?” Hinata asked through a mouthful of crisps, ignorant of the slight flinch from Yamaguchi as a few crumbs were sprayed his way.  
  
            Yamaguchi leaned back on his elbows, staying silent for a few moments as he thought. Eventually he sat back up and met Hinata’s awaiting gaze. “I'm thinking video games.”  
  
            Hinata practically squealed.  


* * *

  
  
            Three hours later and the pair were crouched in front of Yamaguchi’s television, Mario Kart being played furiously amidst the piles of empty food packages.  
  
            “I just feel like, I’m constantly so appreciative of all that he does and all I ever get in return is some soggy chips.” Yamaguchi made a particularly harsh turn, groaning as his Yoshi fell from Rainbow Road, “I love the chips – of course I do he knows, they’re my favourites. It’s just, can he maybe not tell me to shut up all the time?” He let out a sigh, resting his chin on his knees as he watched Hinata steadily destroy all of his times on the game.  
  
            “Yeah, I completely get that.” Leaving Daisy (“I like her dress okay – it’s a nice colour!” had been his defensive words.) cheering on the screen, Hinata fell back to the floor and stared up at the ceiling. “Sometimes I wish Kageyama was like Sugawara-san. He’s always so complimentary but with Kageyama it’s constantly ‘improve this’, ‘go faster’, ‘haven’t you learnt that yet, idiot’, like jeez, be a good boyfriend? Whenever he does a great toss I’m always like ‘GWA-’” he was stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Yamaguchi sat bolt upright, staring directly at him with wide eyes.  
  
            “Boyfriend.” The brunet said.  
  
            “Uh, what?”  
  
            “You called Kageyama your boyfriend.”  
  
            The only sound that filled the air was the Mario Kart victory music and the occasional “I’m the best!” coming from Daisy. Hinata began to shake his head adamantly.  
  
            “No.” Was the only word falling from his mouth as Yamaguchi’s look of shock slowly morphed into a grin.  
  
            Hinata was still shaking his head as Yamaguchi whispered, “You have a crush on the King.”  
  
            “Don’t call him that!” Hinata all but squawked, muscle memory forcing him to defend Kageyama over being referred to as ‘King’ before he even did himself. At this point his face was almost as red as his hair, and he was immensely thankful for the television being the only light emitted in the room. “It was just a mistake, I didn’t mean to! It was just a slip!”  
  
            “A Freudian slip.” Yamaguchi laughed.  
  
            Hinata’s face scrunched up and he looked at Yamaguchi in confusion.  
  
            “It just means that- never mind. It means you have a crush on Kageyama. I need to tell Tsukki, he’ll love this!” He was in the middle of reaching for his phone, when he felt a vice grip on his arm and turned to see just a poof of ginger hair – Hinata’s eyes covered by the thick locks.  
  
            “Please,” he said, voice coming out as barely above a whisper, “please don’t tell him, I don’t – just please.” He dropped Yamaguchi’s arm and twisted his fingers together in his lap.  
  
            “Oh, uh, of course.” Yamaguchi looked at the shorter boy, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder, “I’m sorry Hinata, I won’t tell Tsukki. Don’t worry.”  
  
            It wasn’t a second later before Hinata’s arms were wrapped around Yamaguchi, thanking him silently for keeping his secret. They separated and went back to staring at the TV, Hinata quickly choosing the next level whilst Yamaguchi watched in silence.  
  
            “Hey,” he began after a few moments of quiet, “if we’re telling secrets, I have one.”  
  
            After hearing Hinata’s hum of approval, he steadied himself up, ignoring the blush that blossomed under his freckles.  
  
            “I have a crush on Tsukki.”  
  
            “Uh, yeah. No duh.” Hinata replied, waiting at the start line.  
  
            “What do you mean ‘no, duh’?! Ugh, whatever.” He picked up his controller and leaned towards the screen, ready to get beaten once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will defend the idea of these two having best friend complaining sessions from second year onwards for the rest of my life. I also am of firm belief that second year is about the time Hinata realised he was in gushy, gooey crush territory with Kags (Yams realised when he was about 13 but hey who's counting aha ha ha ha definitely not him)
> 
> This for everyone that didn't complain throughout the radio silence of FSET thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos!  
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [Comemebeferre](http://comemebeferre.tumblr.com)


End file.
